The Stadium Master
by FlashRadar5
Summary: After getting through Unova, Ash decided to finally take Scott up on his offer and became a Frontier Brain. Now, a few years later, a new batch of challengers are on their way and will be facing the new Frontier. SYOC. Rated T just to be safe. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it has been quite a while since I've written. School and work have filled my schedule all year (yes, even summer school). This is a new story I've had on my mind for a while, so I hope you all enjoy it. It's pretty different from anything I've done before, so hopefully I'll get some good feedback on it. **

20 year old Ash Ketchum exited his Facility and called upon his Charizard.

"Hey Charizard, I need a ride to Celadon. Think you can give me a lift?" The raven-haired Trainer asked.

Charizard roared and then pointed to his back, indicating for Ash to get on.

Several hours later, they had made it to the town where Ash had earned his 4th badge, but this time he wasn't here for battling. Unfortunately, his job nowadays required meetings every 2 months, so he had begrudged himself to go.

Upon entering the meeting building, Ash was greeted by one of his fellow Frontier Brains, Tucker.

"Ah Ash! Marvelous that you're here. You're actually not the last one to arrive this time!" The Dome Ace said.

"Really? It's about time!" Ash replied.

"Pikapi!" Ash's ever present companion also said from his place upon Ash's shoulder.

"Nice to see you as well Pikachu! You're looking fabulous as ever!" Tucker told the Electric Pokemon.

"Well, Ash, I suppose we had best get to the meeting room."

"Aww, already? Alright, let's go Pikachu."

Upon entering said room, Ash saw 4 of the other Brains. The only ones not there were Brandon and Anabel.

"_That's odd, Anabel's usually the first one here."_ Ash thought to himself.

"How are my Brains?" A short, chubby man asked as he entered the room.

"Hey Scott." Everyone present replied.

"Where are Brandon and Anabel?" He asked.

Just then, a blinding flash of light appeared in the room and was gone the next second, revealing Anabel and her Alakazam.

"Thank you for Teleporting me here, my friend. Take a rest." Anabel said, recalling her Psychic type.

"Well that answers for one of them, but where is Brand-?" Scott started, but then the whole building started trembling.

"There he is." Lucy coolly said.

The trembling stopped, and shortly after Brandon entered.

"Alright, now even though everyone's here, let's have a roll call." Scott requested.

"Factory Head Noland, present." Noland said.

"Arena Tycoon Greta, present!" Greta said energetically.

"Dome Ace Tucker, here as always!" Tucker exaggerated.

"Pike Queen Lucy, here." Lucy said.

"Palace Maven Spencer, present." Spencer said slowly.

"Salon Maiden Anabel, here." Anabel said.

"Pyramid King Brandon, tardy." Brandon jested.

"Stadium Master Ash, all here!" Ash finally said.

"Alright! Now let's get right down to business. As you all know, Frontier season is coming up and I have quite a lot of challengers lined up for you all. I know that no one has beaten the Frontier since out 8th Brain here, but still, I see a lot of potential in these Trainers. I've gathered some from each region, so be expecting a very wide variety of Pokemon. There's also a bit of a twist this year." Scott announced.

Each of the Brains looked at each other to see if they knew, but apparently it had been kept a secret up until now.

"Well, don't keep us waiting! What is it?" Ash asked.

"Normally, Trainers face you all in a certain order, do they not? Well, this year, Trainers can go in whatever order they want. So if someone wants to challenge Brandon right off the bat, then they can do that." Scott said.

"Finally, 500 Trainers won't be lined up at my door asking for a battle!" Noland said, relieved.

"So is that all you had to tell us Scott?" Lucy demanded.

"Well, yeah I guess." He said, chuckling.

"Then what was the point of having this meeting and making us travel for HOURS to get here?" Greta asked Scott, backing him into a corner.

"Well, uhh….I figured you all would enjoy seeing each other again after a few months! And with that, I gotta go." Scott said, rushing past Greta and out of the building.

Ash spent an hour or two talking amongst his fellow Brains, and then prepared to leave. As he was leaving though, a certain Salon Maiden followed him out.

"Leaving so soon?" The lavender haired psychic asked.

"Oh, hey Anabel. Yeah, I suppose I am. I've gotta go check on all my Pokemon." Ash replied.

"Who did you bring with you?" Anabel asked, curious as to what Pokemon were in the 5 Poke Balls on his belt.

"Well, I flew here on Charizard. I also brought with me Heracross, Dewott, Krookodile, and Sceptile."

"I see. Well, be safe on your trip back to your Battle Stadium. And please, do keep in touch during season." Anabel said, winking before calling out her Alakazam and teleporting away.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about Pikachu." Ash asked his partner.

Pikachu just merely shook his head at his dense trainer.

Calling out Charizard, Ash took off and flew back to Pallet, where his Facility was located.

"Man, I really hope some of these challengers put up a good fight this year Pikachu. There were barely any left after Brandon got through with him, but thanks to this rule I may be seeing quite a bit more challengers this year." Ash said, pumped at the prospect of battling more this season.

**Alright, well, this is somewhat shorter than I had planned, but this is going to be a long explanation here at the bottom. First off, I will be needing challengers, so please, submit some according to the form on my profile. Second, yes, Ash is now a Frontier Brain, and yes, he has traveled to all of the 5 current regions (I wish X and Y would hurry up!). I will be explaining the rules of Ash's Facility in the next chapter, so don't worry. I have taken the liberty of evolving some of his Pokemon, hope you don't mind too much. I know this doesn't seem to have much of a plot yet, but please just hang in here with me and I promise it will get better. So please, review and give me some challengers! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, after such a long break from writing I'm surprised this has had as many hits as it has in the short time it's been posted! Thanks guys! Continue to send in OCs. I'm surprised, the majority that have already been sent in requested Anabel, so I may have to change a few. I'm still not sure if I'll have the story follow Ash or switch between the other Brains, so I'm going to try to experiment in this chapter. As always, review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

_**A few months later…**_

The Salon Maiden awoke in her quaint house near Tohjo Falls at nearly 8 in the morning. The Tower didn't start taking challenges until noon, but she needed time to prepare, for today was the day that Frontier season began.

Anabel hopped out of bed and prepped herself for the day, and then headed for her Facility. Alongside her walked Espeon, one of her strongest.

Telepathically communicating with her Eeveelution, Anabel and Espeon talked about today and what they thought it would hold, hopefully some challengers. Thanks to the new rule Scott implemented, they wouldn't have to wait until about the second week of the season to finally have a challenger.

As she entered the Tower, she was greeted by Maron, her referee. She walked into the elevator and rode up to the battlefield, making sure everything was in order.

In her mind, she could picture all of the other Brains doing the same. Well, except for Ash. He was probably still in bed.

In Pallet Town, a certain raven haired Trainer sneezed as he woke up.

It was nearing noon now, and from what Maron had told her, there was a challenger arriving soon after the Tower was officially open. For now, she sat on a bench on the side of the battlefield, talking to Espeon.

The intercom came on, alerting Anabel to her first challenger of the season. She smiled. It had been quite a while since she had battled, but she had been training extensively to prepare herself.

The door to the elevator opened, and Maron stepped out along with young boy, looking about 13 years old.

The boy was relatively short, but lean. His sandy brown was spiked, and it reached down to the base of his neck. He had pale skin, and wore black shorts, a blue, sleeveless hoodie with a golden stripe across it, and a white shirt underneath. On his feet was a pair of blue sneakers.

"Anabel, this is Jason Hart, and he's here to challenge you." Maron said, gesturing to the boy.

"Well hello there Jason, nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to a great battle, so let's get down to it!" Anabel said as she shook Jason's hand.

"Alright! Sounds good." Jason said swiftly, and then he just as swiftly took his respective place on the field.

"Okay, this will be a three on three battle between the Salon Maiden, Anabel, and the challenger, Jason Hart of Sandgem Town! During the battle, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. Without further adieu, let the battle begin!" Maron declared.

"Alright Espeon, get out there and show them what you can do my friend!" Anabel said, choosing her first Pokemon.

"An Espeon, huh? Alright, then I choose Sparkle!" Jason said, throwing out his Poke Ball which released a female Luxray.

The Luxray roared, intimidating Espeon, but Anabel reassured it.

"Alright Jason, as custom, the challenger gets the first move!" Anabel indicated.

"Sparkle, start with Discharge!" Jason commanded.

The Gleam Eyes Pokemon charged up, and released several thousand small bolts of electricity which danced across the field towards Espeon.

Anabel switched to telepathy, and quickly retaliated.

"_Espeon, use Psychic to stop it and send it back!" _Anabel thought through her mental link with Espeon, and the Psychic type's eyes quickly flashed blue and did what its Trainer commanded.

"Sparkle, dodge and go in for a Crunch!" Jason demanded.

Narrowly missing its lightning, Sparkle charged in with surprising speed and snagged Espeon with its fangs, causing the Eeveelution to wince in pain.

"Now, while you have it, use Thunderbolt!" Jason instructed.

"_Espeon!" _ Anabel cried out.

The Electric type released a great blast of thunder, paralyzing Espeon.

"Now, finish it with one more Discharge!" Jason quickly said.

Sparkle once again charged up and released voltage, and Espeon, still stunned took the full brunt of the attack, fainting it.

"Espeon is unable to battle, this round goes to Jason and his Luxray!" Maron announced.

Recalling Espeon, Anabel thanked it.

"Well Jason, I see that you're tough. Let's see how you handle my next friend!" Anabel said, tossing out another Poke Ball.

With a flash of light, what appeared to be a green blob appeared.

"Reuniclus vs. Luxray, begin!" Maron said, starting the second round.

"Alright Sparkle, let's keep going with a Thunderbolt!" Jason told his Luxray.

"_Reuniclus, stop it with a Shadow Ball_!" Anabel instructed her newest Pokemon.

Before Sparkle could even charge, Reuniclus had sent a dark sphere hurtling straight at it, and it hit the target square on.

"Sparkle, hurry and rush in for Crunch!" Jason said hastily.

"_The same tactic won't work twice…Reuniclus, Psyshock!" _Anabel commanded.

Bundles of psychic power appeared around Sparkle and trapped it, before swiftly moving in and striking it down.

"Luxray is unable to battle, Reuniclus and Anabel win the round!" Maron declared.

Recalling Sparkle, Jason wasted no time in sending out his next Pokemon, a Rampardos.

"Let the match continue!"

"Rex, use your Iron Tail!" Jason told his Rampardos.

The dinosaur-like Pokemon rushed in and slammed its rigid tail against Reuniclus, successfully knocking it backwards.

"_Reuniclus, retaliate with Energy Ball!" _

The Psychic type quickly drew in a ball full of nature, and sent it flying at Rex.

"Rex, counter with Focus Blast!" Jason quickly commanded.

Charging up its own sphere of energy, Rex the Rampardos quickly sent it to collide with the Energy Ball, effectively creating a blast that forced both it and Reuniclus back.

"Rex, let's finish this with a Hyper Beam!"

"_Reuniclus, hurry and use Psychic!"_

Both Pokemon let loose their strongest attack, with the Hyper Beam launching before Reuniclus could snare Rex. While it managed to toss it violently towards the wall, it was struck by the oncoming Hyper Beam.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, release your final Pokemon!" Maron instructed the competitors.

"Jason, let's make it a great final round, now go my friend!" Anabel said, releasing her Metagross.

"Alright, I'm counting on this last one! Go, Blaze!" Jason shouted, releasing his starter, Infernape.

"Round, begin!"

"Quickly Blaze, use Mach Punch to get close and then use Fire Punch with your other fist!"

"_Metagross, fend it off with Meteor Mash!" _

The fire monkey managed to land a hit with its Mach Punch, but its other fist collided with Metagross' starry claw.

"Blaze, get out of there with a point blank Flamethrower!"

The Infernape succeeded in torching Metagross directly, scoring some serious damage.

"_Metagross, retaliate with Zen Headbutt!"_ The Salon Maiden said.

Before Infernape was able to create some distance between its opponent and itself, Metagross rapidly flew and smashed into it with great force.

"Blaze, hurry and use another Fire Punch!"

The Sinnoh Fire type did just that, nailing Metagross and effectively forcing it back.

"Now, let's win this with a final Flare Blitz!" Jason said, intent on winning.

Blaze surrounded itself in white hot flames and charged at Metagross with blinding speed, not giving Anabel time to tell Metagross to defend.

"_Metagross!"_ Anabel said worriedly, as her tank was hit full force by a super effective hit.

"Metagross is unable to battle! The winner of this match are Jason and his Infernape!" Maron declared.

"_Good work, my friend."_ Anabel thought, recalling Metagross.

She then walked up to Jason and congratulated him.

"Nice work, Jason! That was a great first battle of the season, even if I did lose. You've proven yourself worthy of the Ability Symbol. Maron, if you would please." Anabel asked, as Maron brought a small case containing the gold medal.

"Alright! Now onto my next Facility!" Jason said, but Anabel shot him a look.

"Now now, although you are very skilled, I suggest you slow down. I noticed while we were battling that you were quite hasty in giving orders. If you relax and calmly command your Pokemon, you may be surprised." The Salon Maiden advised.

"You think so? Well, I may just have to try that. Thank you Anabel." Jason said, and with that , he disappeared into the elevator to take his leave.

"Well, that was wild, wouldn't you say Maron?" Anabel asked her referee, and he nodded his head.

"I wonder if Ash has had any challengers yet…maybe I should drop in on him!" Anabel said, releasing her Alakazam and teleporting away.

**Okay, so I thought that was fairly decent. But your opinion matters more, so let me know what you think. I plan on doing one battle per chapter, and having a steady subplot on the side of them. Your OC will appear, even though it might take a while. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Summer is almost over (UGH). I've been trying to live it up for these past couple of weeks, so updates will be sporadic. OC submissions are over for now, I have a total of 9 challengers for the Battle Frontier. Yes, your OC will win at least 2 battles, so good? Yes, very good. I can only handle writing one battle per chapter, so hang with me. Did you like what I did last chapter with it mainly based on Anabel? I didn't see any complaints, so I'll continue switching between the Brains. Oh, and one more thing concerning your characters and their Pokémon. I know I did so last chapter, but I'm going to refrain from using Pokémon nicknames from now on. Sorry for the inconvenience. Alright, I'm sure you're done with my notes, so onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

A young boy of about 13 had finally reached his destination after about a day's worth of travel. He looked up at the Seviper-shaped building and knew he had finally found the Battle Pike, where he would start his Battle Frontier challenge.

The boy was tall for his age, but was other than that his appearance was normal. He had black hair, closely shaved down to his scalp, and wore a color scheme of black and white. White shorts, black shirt, black backpack, and black and white tennis shoes. He had a pair of sunglasses resting atop his head.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The boy shouted, and the door to the building soon was flung open.

"Hmph. A challenger. About time. This way." The Pike Queen Lucy said, as she looked over the boy.

The two walked to the battlefield, where the female referee was waiting.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked the boy.

"Matthew Williams. I'm from Dewford Town in Hoenn." The challenger replied.

"Very well Matthew, shall we begin?" Lucy said impatiently, wanting to begin already.

"This will be a two on two match between Pike Queen Lucy and the challenger Matthew Williams of Dewford Town! During this battle, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions and the battle will end when both Pokémon on one side are unable to battle. Now, begin!" The referee announced.

"I'll start with Serperior." Lucy said coolly, as she released one of her newer Pokémon.

"A Grass type, huh? Well then, I'll begin with Gliscor!" Matthew decided.

Both Pokémon stared each other down, waiting for their Trainers to issue a command.

"The first move is yours, challenger." Lucy said.

"Alright then, Gliscor, go in for a Cross Poison!" Matthew ordered.

The Flying/Ground type quickly flew in towards the Grass snake, with its claws glowing a deep purple.

"Serperior, use Detect." Lucy said calmly.

The Unova Grass starter's eyes flashed, and then it quickly disappeared, right as Gliscor was about to strike.

"Now, use Leaf Blade." Lucy ordered.

Serperior once again appeared from nowhere and struck Gliscor to the ground with its tail.

"Gliscor, get up and use Sky Uppercut!" Matthew demanded.

Gliscor quickly retaliated before Serperior could hide again and landed a powerful blow right to its jaw, sending it back towards Lucy.

"Serperior, charge up an Energy Ball." Lucy told her Pokémon.

Quickly, the Grass type drew in a sphere of green energy and sent it hurtling towards Gliscor.

"Gliscor, send it back with another Sky Uppercut!"

Gliscor drew its claw back and struck the Energy Ball, sending it back at blinding speed towards Serperior.

"Now, finish it with Sky Attack!" Matthew commanded.

Gliscor flew higher and became cloaked in a blinding aura, and dove straight down onto Serperior, fainting it.

"Serperior is unable to battle, this round goes to Matthew and his Gliscor!" The referee said.

"One down, one to go Gliscor!" Matthew said, encouraging his Pokémon.

"Well, I have to admit that surprised me, even though I tried a bit of defense which I normally don't do. But now, my final Pokémon will finish the job. Go, Steelix!" Lucy said, sending in the gigantic steel snake.

"Steelix, knock it out now with Ice Fang." Lucy demanded.

With speed unheard of for a Steelix, the Steel type quickly lashed out and bit Gliscor with icy fangs, freezing it and successfully knocking it out.

"Gliscor is unable to battle. Matthew, choose your last Pokémon." The referee announced.

"Alright, I choose Swampert!" Matthew said, sending in his starter.

"Swampert, use Earthquake!"

"Steelix, use your own Earthquake to cancel it out." Lucy said calmly.

Both Pokemon slammed down onto the field, but both shockwaves collided and stopped the other.

"Shoot, that's not going to work. Try a Hammer Arm!" Matthew called out.

"Steelix, counter it with Iron Tail." Lucy retaliated.

Once again, the two Pokémon matched blow for blow, and seemingly no damage was taken by either side.

"Alright, let's change tactics and use Ice Beam Swampert!"

"Steelix, melt it with Flamethrower."

The icy beam was melted down to water by the fiery blast.

Matthew was at a loss of what to do. For every move they had, it seemed Lucy had a counter. Even Ice Beam couldn't reach because it just melted to water…wait, water? That's it!

"Swampert, use Ice Beam again!" Matthew called out.

"Steelix, melt it."

Once again, the beam was melted down and hit the rocky floor of the battlefield.

"Again Swampert! Keep using Ice Beam until I say stop!" Matthew said.

"Steelix, keep melting it with Flamethrower," Lucy ordered.

After firing Ice Beam and Flamethrower back and forth, the battlefield had become a huge, muddy mess.

"Perfect Swampert! Now, use the mud on the field and use Muddy Water!" Matthew said triumphantly.

"Wait, you tricked us! Steelix, try to dodge!" Lucy said harshly.

The huge tidal wave of mud and water was too much, and directly hit Steelix all over, washing it off of the field and into the wall.

"Steelix is unable to battle which makes Matthew and Swampert the winners!" The referee declared.

Recalling their Pokemon, Matthew and Lucy met on the side of the battlefield.

"Well, you got lucky by tricking me, but that's what it's about. I hereby grant you the Luck Symbol. You've earned it." Lucy said, fishing the gold piece out from her pocket and placing it into Matthew's hand.

**Elsewhere…**

Finished with her battle of the day, Anabel teleported to Pallet Town to visit her fellow Brain, Ash Ketchum.

Upon reaching the Battle Stadium, she was surprised to say the least.

In the center of the arena, Ash was sprawled out on the floor, groaning. Pikachu laid beside him, doing the same.

"Well, what happened here?" Anabel teased.

Quickly springing up, Ash and Pikachu saw Anabel and ran over to her.

"That's the problem! Nothing has happened! No challengers, and Pikachu and I are bored out of our minds!" Ash relented.

"Well, it's only the first day of Frontier season, what did you expect?" Anabel asked.

"I don't know, maybe a challenger or two? How many have you had?" Ash fired back.

"Well, I had one beat me today, and I have two coming tomorrow." Anabel replied.

Ash groaned once again.

"I have none for the rest of this week! I'm so bored!" Ash whined.

"Well, how about we go do something then?" Anabel inquired.

Ash blushed, but was quick to respond.

"You mean like a date?" The Stadium Master asked.

Blushing as well, Anabel looked back at him.

"Well, not necessarily… I mean, unless you want it to be. Just something to pass the time." Anabel explained.

"Oh. Well, I guess so. Let's go!" Ash said, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her away.

**Alright, I know that was a terrible end to this chapter. And a terrible chapter overall. Sorry about that. Anyways, let me know what you think, and thank you to those of you who are following this story and have favorited it! Also, thanks to the reviewers. I always appreciate them. So please, review and let me know what you think and how I can improve!**


End file.
